Por ella
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Mamoru quiere pararse y correr hacia algún lado, y salvar a alguien, entregar su vida a cambio, porque ella lo necesita. ¿Pero quién es ella? Esa que no es Rei… / Mamoru / Rei / Usagi /


**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon le pertenece a su creadora: **Naoko Takeuchi**. Esto es sin fin de lucro, sólo entretenimiento.

* * *

**N/A**: este pequeño fic transcurre en la primer temporada del animé, cuando todavía Mamoru no sabe quién es. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_**Por ella**_

* * *

Otra transformación sucede sin que nadie sepa y Mamoru pierde la realidad de quién es en la soledad de su apartamento.

Cuando despierta tendido en la cama se da cuenta que perdió la consciencia, que no tiene idea por dónde anduvo, qué sucedió, qué ha hecho, ni por qué le duele tanto el cuerpo... _otra vez_.

Supone en medio del delirio somnoliento que salió a caminar de madrugada. Hacía frío y no se puso el abrigo. Recuerda que miró el reloj de la cocina: eran las dos de la madrugada, y tuvo en extraño sentimiento de inquietud. Una astilla en su cabeza lo puso en alerta. Tomó un té caliente y eso fue todo hasta que volvió a despertar al día siguiente con dolor y olor a rosas.

Supone que nada bueno ocurrió esa noche y como otras tantas veces se pasará el día entero tratando de entender la razón de su amnesia.

Quizá peleó con alguien dentro algún oscuro callejón de Tokio, o quizá visitó a Andrew y alguno le propinó un puñetazo al otro por alguna tontera que no recuerda. O tal vez le robaron al volver a su apartamento. "_Sí_, _debe ser eso_, _Andrew es mi amigo y no me lastimaría_". Tuvo que haber sido un robo, eso justifica por qué está herido.

Su consciencia parece despertar para tratar de decir algo en medio de imágenes inconexas que giran en un caleidoscopio demencial. Mamoru cierra los ojos mareado y vuelve a inquietarse. Alguien lo había golpeado, no tiene duda de ello, pero no fue para quitarle una pertenencia. Vestía un traje gris, guantes blancos, ojos verdes desquiciados, y _ella_ se interpuso. Instintivamente quiere pararse, y correr hacia algún lado, y hacer algo, y salvar a alguien, entregar su vida a cambio si fuera necesario, porque _ella_ lo necesita.

¿Pero quién es _ella_?

Esa que no es Rei.

_¡Lo que hubiere pasado la noche anterior ya pasó!,_ pensó Mamoru. Se sostiene con ayuda de los brazos lastimados y como puede equilibra el peso de su cuerpo trémulo. Se levanta de la cama decidido a olvidar. Tiene una cita con Rei y luego ir a la Universidad.

Pensar en Rei lo anima en momentos de confusión como esos, más pensar en la tristeza de Rei preguntándole por qué, _otra vez_, hay heridas en su rostro y no saber qué responderle, no es algo que lo reconforte ni menos libre de su aporía. No sabría darle sentido a ninguna explicación lógica y Rei no es de conformarse con excusas increíbles.

Sin embargo Mamoru piensa en su cita y no en lo que dirá. Tratará de inventar algo en el camino. Que despertó de un coma momentáneo, que peleó contra unos callejeros, que estaba borracho y tropezó en la calle, o tal vez diga lo que en ningún momento consideró decir.

—Me robaron.

Observa a Rei aparentando una irónica calma mientras prolonga una profunda y ociosa bocanada de aire. Sabe que le está mintiendo, _otra vez_, pero para esas alturas no importa demasiado.

Mamoru descubre que tras un árbol Emi y Usagi los espían conversando. Emi no es de hacer esas cosas, por supuesto, pero tampoco dejaría sin apoyo moral a su mejor amiga. En cambio Usagi con tal de hacer enfadar hasta las orejas a Rei haría hasta lo más tonto e inipensable. Y como todos los planes de Usagi le suelen salir muy mal, al intentar _re_ esconderse de Rei para que no quiera ahogarla en un charquito de agua, tropieza con una piedra y cae encima de Emi aplastándola bajo su maletín.

Le echa un vistazo a Rei, que no sabe si ir a golpear a Usagi, o llorar, o reír como suele reírse Usagi de su propia torpeza y como hace Emi debajo de Usagi por su espontaneidad divertida. Mamoru ríe también a pesar que su día no empezó bien y que los ánimos estaban deprimidos. Se ríe como no se ha reído desde el amanecer, y si lo piensa mejor como no lo hizo durante mucho tiempo. No es que antes haya reído con frecuencia, pero el recuerdo de esas raras ocasiones ahora es más que suficiente para entender que la sonrisa que ahora lo desborda es diferente a todas.

Es diferente a todas y es por _ella_, que es diferente a todas también.

Una cascada de silencio le toma el cuerpo cuando descubre que Rei lo mira en silencio, sin reírse ella. Hay tristeza en sus ojos violetas. Mamoru no sabe qué hacer, le ha mentido, no ha sido totalmente sincero. Todos sus pensamientos se le fugaron de la mente, dejándolo en blanco, casi tan desnudo como si no llevara ropas puestas.

Mamoru se ríe y no es por Rei.

Es sólo por _ella_.


End file.
